12 Years Later
by cep67
Summary: 21 year old Louise and 27 year old Logan meet up and some things have changed, but a lot hasn't. It's a series that mainly follows them, but also Tina going through a quarter life crisis, Gene being a business owner, and the rest of the group growing up in their own way. This is the Wharf, 12 years later.
1. Chapter 1 - 12 Years Later

Louise sat in the restaurant, standing behind the counter. The 21 year old had grown up in this place and saw it at its worst, but now the old burger joint had grown an almost cult like reputation. Her dad's crappy pun burger of the days were now a staple at the Wharf and she rolled her eyes at the teenagers that came in and instagramed the burgers.

"If you aren't gonna order anything, don't waste my time." She glared at the two hipster looking teens as they scoffed at her. She hadn't lost her devilish charm in the years since she was a young girl in the restaurant. Tina continued to try and fill the ketchup and mustard, while Gene snatched and ate some of it with his fries. Louise could tell that nothing really changed for her and her family, except getting older and maybe a bit wiser. She shrugged, wiping down the counter.

Bob had hurt his back while lifting a box of beef about a month back, which meant that the 3 Belcher kids had to take up the restaurant. Louise had been living in town after finishing her business degree at the local university, Gene had opened his own record store and was somewhat successful for a new business, and Tina's friend fictions had become real life books that were now all over everyone's kindles.

Wiping his hands on his pants, Gene stood up.

"Well, I've got a store to man!" He belched as he walked passed his younger sister.

"Leave the scraps for me!" He yelled as he left the restaurant. Gene hadn't changed much with his love for disgusting foods running strong. Louise shook her head with a small laugh as she picked up some plates and glanced at her phone.

"YES!" She exclaimed as she saw it was passed closing time. "EVERYONE OUT! GET OUT YOU NOW OR I WILL SMACK YOU!" She continued to yell as the teens finished paying and rolling their eyes. Tina began busing tables when she stopped at the large window. Jimmy Pesto's was still across the street, but Jimmy Jr. had left for some dance company and not come back in a couple years.

"Cheer up, T! He will visit!" Louis tried to get a smile out of Tina, but there was no use, she was a brokenhearted 25 year old.

"He's still the love of my life! How can I pass him by? Stuck in this town, writing about the life we should have! I'm a quarter of the way to dying and still, no Jimmy Jr. loving." Tina groaned and smacked her head on the table. Ow.

"Oh, T. T, T, T, you really got to get over him. Hey! Why don't we go out tonight?! You can stay at my place … Just don't touch anything." Louise still was horrible at sharing, but she wanted her sister to feel better.

"That could work." Tina's monotone voice rose a little bit with excitement.

"Okay, I'll go get changed." Tina left the restaurant and walked to the apartment door, where she still lived with Bob and Linda.

Louise began counting money in the drawer, when the door opened. "Nope, sir, we are closed. So get out." She said without any pleasantries or apologies. Louise was never one for customer service props.

"The open light is still on, four ears." A familiar voice scoffed. Louise's eyes snapped up. There standing in front of her was her arch-nemesis, Logan.

It had been a few years since the two had even looked at each other. They both had grown, Logan was dressed in a suit and his once spiky hair was now gelled. Louise had ditched her pink bunny ears for a light pink beanie, her signature green dress for an army green sweater and skinny jeans, and her black boots were now simple white keds.

"What the hell? What brings you to this part of town, Logan?" She scoffed as he sat himself down at the counter. "I said we are closed." She continued as she turned off the sign.

"Where's the old Belcher?" He ignored all her questions. Louise was ready to jump out of her skin.

"Don't talk about my dad like that. What do you want?" She growled.

"A burger? That's what you guys sell right?" He smirked as her face grew more ferocious.

"And I said we are closed." She replied.

Logan rolled his eyes as he looked around the restaurant, still not answering the fuming 21 year old. He stole a glance at Louise. She had definitely grown since he had last seen her. She was now a fully grown woman and her once cute face was now replaced with a beautiful one. He couldn't stop himself from stopping in when he was driving by and saw her. There was no other reason than to see her again, but he didn't expect she would be this pretty. He sighed, not really knowing what to say to her.

Tina walked into the restaurant once more with her hair in a frizzed up mess and crazy eyeliner on.

"Louise, I'm ready for the club. I'm mentally preparing myself for the grooving and the shaking and the butt dancing." She told her younger sister, who stopped glaring at the blonde and stared wide eyed at her eldest sibling.

"Going out tonight, four ears?" Logan countered.

"First, stop calling me that, the ears have retired and are spending their days quietly planning to take over the world. And second, if you must know, yes. I'm gonna wingman this trainwreck." Louise spouted off matter-of-factly.

"Great, I'm going out myself." He smiled at the two women in front of him. Tina gave him a queezy smile, while Louise rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who said we wanted to go with you?" She scoffed once more.

"Well, we could all fit in my car." Logan shrugged and tilted his head towards the window. Louise's jaw dropped at the beautiful black convertible that sat outside.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Louise snatched the car keys from the counter while Logan sat there in disbelief.

"To hell you're driving! THAT'S MY BABY!" He screamed after her while Tina stood awkwardly in on the sidewalk watching the two of them. She made a little mental note of this fight for inspiration for her next novel.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning of the Night

Logan crawled out of the passenger side of his car, while Louise popped out of the driver's side. Throwing him the keys without a second thought, she bobbed her way towards the door of the bar. Logan was ready to scream at her, but she completely passed him by, grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her towards the bouncer. Pulling her ID out, Louise smiled at the bouncer in a cute way that made Logan chuckle as the flustered bouncer let her and Tina into the bar.

Logan flashed his ID and walked in behind the two girls. Walking straight to the bar he looked back out at the dance floor. Tina was awkwardly staring at all the guys, while Louise tried to get her to loosen up. Then she looked at Logan. Logan became a bit flustered with the look she was giving him, but soon it became a fearful dread as Louise's look became more maniacal.

She waltzed her way up to the bar, it was rather empty for a Friday night, but Louise wasn't one to like crowds anyway so she enjoyed the chill atmosphere.

"Hey, Barry, why don't you dance?" She said in a sweet tone.

"I don't dance, plus not enough of these." He stated back in a nonchalant manner, shaking his neat Jameson.

Louise rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Rudy, can I get my usual?" She asked matter-of-factly. Regular-sized Rudy scurried his way up to her.

"Sure, sure. It's been a few weeks, where have you been?" The bartender asked and it got Logan interested. Logan continued to look out at the dance floor, but perked his ears to listen to the couple chat.

"Eh, I just didn't want to see that asshole." Louise growled as Rudy placed the drink in front of her. Taking a sip, she straightened up a bit. "Hey! This is weaker than usual!" She complained as Rudy added another shot to the concoction.

Rudy's face became stern as he continued to speak but in a hushed tone.

"I should have beaten that guy up. Stupid asthma." Louise rolled her eyes and let out a bit of a scoff.

"Don't worry. I can handle him myself." She reassured the bartender and then turned around. "I'm here to get Tina some attention. She needs inspiration for her book, plus I'm sick of her constantly complaining over Jimmy Jr."

Logan was more confused than before. He wanted to know who this asshole was and why he cared so much, but instead the conversation had turned into something else. Rudy continued to converse with Louise and Logan kept eyeing the kid. The way the two talked, they had been friends for a while, they seemed to be about the same age, and Louise seemed to trust him with all her gossip. And Logan wasn't cool with that. But then he stopped himself. He shouldn't give a shit about who she confides in, she was the bratty little 9 year old that tried to get his ears cut off.

As he continued to battle with himself, Louise downed her first drink, then her second. Grabbing her phone, she sent out a quick text to Gene to help her with Tina and hopefully get him to take over being wingman so she could leave. As Gene walked in, he made his way to the bar. The now 23 year old had outgrown his chubby phase and was now somewhat of a womanizer, well except he hadn't matured over the age of 12 and still thought fart jokes were hysterical. "Louise!" He screamed at his younger sister as she scanned the dance floor for prospective Tina suitors.

She looked over at Gene and he continued to speak.

"You will not believe who is here!" He exclaimed as everyone became more enthralled by the guy at the bar. All of a sudden, Tina let out a weird noise on the dance floor. A mixture of a groan and yelp. Louise quickly looked over to see Zeke and Jimmy Jr. standing in front of the flustered 25 year old.

"Jimmy Jr. is here." Louise said to her brother.

"Hey! How'd you know what I was gonna say!" Gene looked confused as Louise guided his face to look at the dance floor. Jimmy Jr. was dressed in a deep v neck t, scarf, and tight skinny jeans, while Zeke wore looser fit jeans and a simple t shirt. While Jimmy Jr. began dancing around Tina, Louise noticed Zeke looking a bit uncomfortable but he would not stop looking at her older sister.

Then without a thought, it all made sense to Louise.

"Barry!" Louise scream whispered at the 27 year old who had practically zoned out at the bar.

"What?!" His surprised look made Louise almost laugh.

"Dance with me." She had a plan, but she needed a guy.

Logan stared at her and could see her scheming. "What are you thinking, four ears?"

"Just dance with me." She didn't reveal anything as she stood up and dragged him out onto the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

Louise needed to have a guy's full cooperation for this plan and her usual choice was Gene, but this would be too creepy. So here she was on the now crowded dance floor with Logan Barry Bush. She laughed at herself in her head as she thought of how she despised the guy years ago. But things were different, they had grown up. She was an adult and could put her past behind her, kind of.

While Louise began to put herself in between Tina and Jimmy Jr., Logan was freaking out. He stood behind the 21 year old who was in her own world. Her hands were firming keeping his hands on her hips and the crowd forced him to hold her body straight up against his own. His mind was freaking out as he tried to calm himself. He hadn't been this close to an attractive woman since his major breakup 7 months back and his body was reacting. He continued to try and picture the angry 9 year old that Louise used to be, but her hips swaying to the music and the mixture of alcohol and her beautiful smile made everything hazy.

Louise guided the two of them between Tina and Jimmy Jr., and she turned around so now she was facing Logan. Everything was working. She had cut off the enemy and now she was going in for the kill. Leaning over she whisper yelled in Tina's ear.

"Hey, T! Zeke isn't looking half bad!" Tina looked from Louise to Zeke. Tina had only seen Zeke as some idiot that continued to stand in her way to Jimmy Jr., but Louise wasn't kidding. Zeke has grown up. Sure, he wasn't the hottest guy in the room, but there was a certain charm to his hands in his pockets attitude. Tina leaned over and whispered to Louise.

"I'm going in for the kill." Tina frizzed up her hair and made a puckering motion with her lips, then forced her way over to Zeke. It had been years since they talked or even seen each other, but Zeke had continued to like Tina from afar. She didn't know it, but he took the long way to work every morning just to pass by the restaurant and see her. He even read a couple of her books. A part of him was constantly conflicted because of her undying love for his best friend, but he still always fantasized about what their life could be like if she let it happen. So to his surprise, as she made her way across the dance floor, he didn't know what to do. The last woman he had done anything remotely sexual with was Tammy, and she was terrifying. So he didn't quite know where to put his hands as Tina grabbed his shoulders.

"Zeke, long time no see or should I say long time no pee … uhm no nevermind forget I said that." Tina quickly mumbled as she stood awkwardly in front of Zeke. He laughed at her introduction and relaxed visibly.

"You seem to be the same old Tina," he smiled with his drawl lacing his words. Tina couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the atmosphere, but horses were galloping in her stomach. She smiled back at him as he asked to buy her a drink.

Louise watched the two force their way to the bar and she smiled. Her job was done. But then she noticed Logan's hands firmly grabbing her ass as they danced to the music. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the man in front of her. Anyone could see he was attractive, he had a mature air to him that she knew was fake, but he still had this undeniable sex appeal. His blue-green eyes seemed to fall on everyone but her, as they continued to dance. But then an evil thought popped into her head, she was going to make his life hell, just one more time. She cackled inside. It wasn't that she was a horrible person, but this was Louise's way of showing affection.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Logan was brought out of his haze. Louise was looking straight at him with a gaze that he could only describe as pure sex. She watched as he gulped, then tried to remain cool. Her plan was working. She smiled at him and pulled his face down to hers. Inside Logan was freaking out. Was Louise going to kiss him?! His entire mind was screaming at him. One of her arms unwinded from his neck but he continued to have a firm hold on her. Louise brought his ear to her lips, as if to whisper something. Logan's heart pounded. Is Louise going to ask me to go home with her? Is she going to … His thoughts stopped and he looked at her with complete shock and a mix of anger laced through. While he had been in his own thoughts, the little brat had given him a wet Willy. She laughed and untangled herself from the shocked man. Walking away from him, she added in an extra sway to her hips.

Logan stood there. He hadn't been given a wet Willy in years, for fuck's sake he was in his late 20s, no one does that anymore. But then he couldn't stop a smile from gracing his face. Louise hadn't changed, and he liked it that way.


	4. Chapter 4 - Disturbance

Louise stood outside the bar, pulling up the Uber app on her phone. Her apartment wasn't too far and she felt like Tina was now having fun without Jimmy Jr. so she could go home. But before she could press the submit button, Logan pulled on her arm.

"What the hell, Louise?!" He practically screamed at her. She had a small feeling of dread in her stomach. Logan didn't use her name often and usually it was when he was angry. She turned around to see his face full of anger, but it just made her want to laugh. His forehead was scrunched up, his brows furrowed, and there was a slight pink to his cheeks. She couldn't contain herself as she started to laugh. Clutching her stomach and doubling over.

Logan stood there and watched the girl laugh as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't actually mad, but he had hoped to see a fearful expression from the 21 year old, instead he got a full on laugh attack. When Louise finally straightened up, Logan was still standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her. Then pulling out his car keys he began to walk away. Louise was a tad confused, but simply pulled up her phone again.

"See ya, Barry," she gave a limp wave as he looked up confused.

"What? I'm not driving you home?" His genuine confusion made her laugh a little.

"Oh, you don't mind?" She said as she reached for his keys, but he pulled them away.

"I'm driving." He stated sternly as she rolled her eyes and pulled herself into the passenger seat.

"Okay, okay, Mr. Chauffeur," she laughed as he looked at her with a bit of frustration. Getting into the driver's side, he straightened everything out and was about to head towards the restaurant when she stopped him.

"My apartment, not the restaurant." She began to give him directions and before he knew it, he had pulled up in front of a building. _Gene's Jams_ was written in massive neon lettering.

"You live above your brother's store?" He questioned as she got out of the car.

"Yup, family discount on rent and I'm practically security for his store," she said in a nonchalant manner as she searched her bag for her keys. Logan stood there in a bit of astonishment. Sure, Louise was a strong girl and even at 9 she was able to get by on her own, but a pit formed in his stomach. He didn't want to see anything happen to her and this was the second time tonight that he had heard of her taking someone on.

"Well, can I get a home tour, four ears?" He asked, a part of him just wanted to walk her to the door and to calm the pit in his stomach of a young woman going home alone. She shrugged and made a motion for him to follow her as she opened the front door.

Louise walked into the apartment without a care. It had the same set up as her family's apartment, so the first thing she did was take off her keds and make her way up the stairs. Logan followed closely behind, but then Louise felt something that wasn't right. The rug that sat at the top of the stairs had been kicked away which she didn't remember doing. She looked back at Logan and without a word, he made his way in front of her. She wanted to roll her eyes, but for the first time since she moved out, she was genuinely worried.

Logan walked cautiously around the apartment, but nothing seemed disturbed except for the rug. Then there was a large crash from the back of the apartment. Louise began walking towards the noise when Logan put his hand out in front of her so he could go instead. Walking into the kitchen, Logan saw something running towards him, but before he could kick, Louise pushed Logan.

"Kuchi!" Louise screamed as the puppy ran its way towards her. She crouched down and wrestled with the pup all while Logan stood back. "How did you get out of your cage, Kuchi? Seriously, you gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed at the overly excited puppy that continued to wag its tail frantically as Louise spoke to him.

"Four ears?" Logan questioned in disbelief as Louise began rolling on the kitchen floor with the crazy dog.

"Oh, you're still here." She straightened up on the floor and explained. "Kuchi must have gotten out of his cage somehow and knocked things over." She shrugged as Logan felt his entire body want to collapse from a mixture of fear and relief. He nodded at her as he looked around the apartment. It was simple in decoration, a couple pictures from college days and the looks of it some little trinkets from her childhood. Her pink bunny ears sat on a bookshelf in the television room and right before he could grab them, Louise had snatched them from in front of him.

"I didn't let you have them when I was 9, I'm not letting you have them now." She said as she cuddled the hat in a comforting manner. She placed the hat back on the shelf with a Kuchi Kopi night light, then turned to him. "There's not much to the tour, you've met Kuchi and have seen the beloved ears, so I think you can go." She stated at him in a monotone manner. "I closed the gift shop about a month ago," she continued to joke with him. "But feel free to tell your friends to visit the Museum of Supreme Ruler Louise Belcher."

Logan chuckled as she kept up the tour guide skit, then he nodded and took the hint. "Well that was a bit more than I was expecting from dropping you off, but hey nice place." He added and Louise actually looked surprised. He turned to make his way down the stairs when Louise called after him.

"Hey, Barry, thanks, I was freaked back there." She said simply and he nodded. He knew how difficult it was for her to admit something like that. So he crouched down to Kuchi and said one thing.

"You protect her okay? I'm counting on ya." He laughed as the dog tried to lick his face nonstop. Louise rolled her eyes at the statement, but thought it was also unbelievably cute how sweet he was to her dog.

When Logan left, Louise let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and threw a hand through her hair. Taking her beanie off and heading towards the bathroom, Louise checked her phone for the time.

"1:37am, not bad for a Friday" She said to herself as she continued to get ready for the night.

Logan got home and did his usual nightly routine. His apartment was scarcely decorated and a majority of the things in there were things his mom made him put in his apartment. He laced his hand through his hair as he thought about the night. He left on Friday morning for work, just wanting to come home, now he wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Louise. He chuckled to himself again, and looked at his phone. Louise's new contact sat open. He had asked Rudy for the number when Louise was busy talking to Gene. Now he wondered when he would text her. Then an idea formed.

Louise crawled into bed and went to set her alarm so she could go back to the restaurant for the lunch rush. But when she got into bed, an unknown number began texting her.

 _Unknown: Sweet dreams, Louise._ She looked at it and a cold sweat formed all over her body. Who was this person? She never gave out her number.

 _Louise: Who is this?_

 _Unknown: Wouldn't you like to know. … Tell Kuchi I said good night._

Logan laughed, but that quickly stopped when he read the next message.

 _Louise: Who the fuck is this? It's not funny, I'm freaked._

 _Unknown: It's Logan! Sorry, I just thought it was funny._

Louise let out a sigh of relief when she read the message.

 _Louise: Don't do that ever again, dick._

 _Logan: Yea yea sorry, princess._

She laughed at their little exchange.

 _Louise: Good night, Barry Bush._

 _Logan: You're the worst, Belcher._

 _Logan: Night._

She placed her phone on the bedside table with more comfort this time and fell into a deep sleep. But across town, Logan was tossing and turning, with dreams of him and Louise dancing in his head.

The next morning, Tina woke up in an unfamiliar bed, an arm slung around her. She looked over to see none other than Zeke sleeping next to her, shirtless. He slowly opened his eyes and there was a look of surprise, then it subsided. Tina on the other hand groaned and ran out of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Belcher for a Day

**Belcher for a Day - 5**

Logan woke up the next morning to the same empty apartment, but a simple text on the screen.

 _Louise: Hey, Barry, can you come to the restaurant?_

Logan stared at the screen. This wasn't usual for Louise to ask for help, let alone ask politely and not just demand. He decided to get ready rather quickly and head over to the restaurant in jeans and a t-shirt. He walked into the store right before the lunch rush. No one was in the front of the store and he could hear something going on in the kitchen.

"Four ears?" Logan asked in the empty front, Louise's head popped up in the kitchen window.

"Good, you came. Since you worked here and Tina and Gene are nowhere to be found, you're my little helper today." She said quickly and matter-of-factly. Logan blinked for a moment. He had worked there for a couple weeks and didn't do jack shit. He just made Louise's life a living hell while his mom tried to do his work for him. But back then the restaurant was a shitshow, now Louise seemed to take it seriously.

"You sure that's a good idea? I'm not really one for cooking." Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to think of a good excuse.

"You won't be cooking. Don't you dare think of abandoning me before the lunch rush, ass." Louise's fierce tone still made him shiver a little, then her words hit him.

"WAIT! I'M MANING THE FRONT?!" Logan practically screamed.

"I want the customers to have edible food so I'm manning the grill. You picked the short straw." She shrugged and went back to prepping. Before Logan could say another word, a group of teenage girls came into the restaurant. Sitting down at the counter and chatting to each other, they didn't look at him.

"Uhm welcome?" Logan tried to get their attention, but they continued to look at their phones. _What the fuck is wrong with these girls?_ He thought as he looked behind him to the kitchen window. "Louise!" Logan whispered, "What the hell do you get people's orders?" Louise stared at him, her jaw dropped, then rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on her apron. Walking out to the front of the restaurant, she gave the girls one look.

"Oh it's you three." She said as the girls looked up.

"Oh my gawwd, hey, can we get food?" One of the girls said while looking between Louise and her phone. Louise without another word walked into the kitchen. Logan watched with utter amazement as Louise fixed up their plates and sent them through the kitchen window. He served them and walked back to the window.

"When did you get so accommodating?" He laughed as she cleaned the grease off the grill.

"Eh, they're regulars. Just make sure that you don't get stuck talking to them." She mumbled as she continued her tasks around the back. As more customers came in, Logan got more and more comfortable talking to them and then taking orders. He kept looking back to see Louise working around the kitchen. He thought of how much she must have invested into this restaurant, even if she didn't want to admit it.

The lunch rush was starting to slow when a couple girls came in. They sat down at the counter and simply watched Logan.

"Hey, can I get you girls anything?" Logan asked nonchalantly. The two girls blushed and giggled. Logan raised his eyebrows at them.

"Oh thank god the rumors were true!" One of the girls squealed.

"Yea, that weird girl is no longer here. Like she was always so fucking rude!" The other replied.

"Now we got some man candy to look at." The first girl responded and gave Logan a wink. Logan on the other hand wanted to smack them. He knew that Louise was the "weird girl" they were talking about and his stomach churned thinking he had to be nice to them. He looked through the kitchen window and saw Louise back there, she seemed to continue cleaning, but he knew she heard them.

"Yea, yea, so what can I get you, girls?" Logan said in his best flirtatious voice. He leaned over so he had rested an elbow on the counter. The girls continued to blush and Logan took their order. As he passed the order to Louise, he whispered. "Spit in their food." She laughed and shook her head.

"I got a way to handle them." She smiled and grabbed a bit of hot sauce. Coating the burger in a thin layer, she continued to make their order. Logan watched in horror as Louise continued to make little _improvements_ to the burgers. Then she handed him the plates. He tried to keep a straight face as the two girls took bites. Immediately the girls froze mid-chew.

"Something wrong with your order, girls?" Louise asked, walking out of the kitchen holding the hot sauce bottle. The girls' eyes widened when they saw her and they spat out the food.

"I'm giving you a horrible yelp review!" One of the girls screamed as they ran out of the restaurant.

"Oh, so scared." Louise rolled her eyes and chuckled as Logan began laughing at the scene that just played out.

"Welp, Barry, you did good." She said as she cracked open two beers. "Here's to you being a Belcher for a day." She tapped the neck of her beer against his and took a sip.

Logan smiled. He had been a Belcher for a day. Then a thought popped into his head. _Maybe she can be a Bush one day._ He tried to shake the thought, but he looked over at her and couldn't stop picturing it.

"Hey, you never told me what happened to the other Belchers." He tried to distract himself from his future planning. Louise shrugged.

"Tina banged Zeke and won't leave her room and Gene had to man _Jams_ so you were the best alternate." Louise continued to drink her beer, while Logan stopped completely.

"TINA DID WHAT?!" Logan screamed at her, and Louise chuckled.

"Yea, didn't think the hound dog had it in her." She took another sip of her beer.

"And she's just hiding now?" Logan had regained his composure as he asked question after question. Louise just laughed and answer as much as she could.

Tina had come to Louise's apartment that morning, groaning about her night. She blamed the alcohol for sleeping with Zeke, but Louise had simply rolled her eyes. Tina just didn't want to admit that she was into a guy like Zeke, but he seemed nice and she couldn't help but laugh when Tina would blush trying to recount details of their passionate night.

Logan could not wrap his head around all the details and ended up just laying his head on the counter. Louise slapped him on the back a couple times and laughed melodically.

"Welcome to the Belcher's, buddy. We just do stupid shit." Logan nodded as she said this and couldn't help but love the shit they got into.

"Eh, the Belcher's are more fun than all those other families." He said quietly to himself. For the first time, he was happy to have worked because he felt like he had broken down a couple walls with Louise. "Maybe being a Belcher isn't so bad."


	6. Chapter 6 - Love Triangle

Logan helped Louise close. He watched as she prepared a couple of burgers and fries and put them in a baggie.

"What, Barry?" Louise didn't even look at him as she continued to clean the grill and set the burgers to the side.

"I was just wondering what the food was for, jeez don't get your panties in a bunch." Logan crossed his arms over his chest as Louise rolled her eyes.

"Well here." She handed him one of the bags. Inside was the burger of the day, an order of fries, and an empty soft serve cup. "You can make your own sundae." She added as he looked from the bag to her.

"What's this for?" He continued to look at her skeptically. _Had she done something to the food? Why was she being nice?_ Thoughts of her michevious nature ran through his mind as she shook her head.

"You really don't trust me? And if you must know, that's your pay for the day. A free meal from the best burger joint in town." She patted herself on the back and puffed out her chest in pride.

"I work my ass off all day and I get like a $10 meal?" Logan feigned disgust as Louise grew frustrated. Snatching the bag out of his hands, Louise shrugged and walked passed him.

"Fine, if you don't appreciate it, I can find someone who will want it." But Logan was snatching the food out of her hands as she said this.

"No, no, I'm hungry. Thanks." He mumbled as the two of them locked the restaurant and Logan opened the passenger car door.

"What are you doing?" It was Louise's turn to look at him skeptically, but Logan just laughed.

"Driving you home, now get in. I'm sure Kuchi wants to see his owner." Louise smiled at the thought of her puppy and climbed into the car. It was only a couple of minutes and the two were pulling up to her apartment. The lights of _Gene's Jams_ were off, which meant he went home for the night, and Louise was a bit confused because she hadn't heard from him all day. Usually she would get at least a text from him. She sighed, Gene would come to her apartment for dinner most nights, so she felt a little lonely. Looking next to her, she had an idea.

"Hey, Barry, why don't we eat together? I got some really good beer to pair with these." She asked confidently as she climbed out of the car. Logan shrugged and followed behind her.

"What's so special about the beer?" He asked as she gave him a little concerned glance.

"Oh nothing, just Teddy brews it in his basement." She quickly replied and Logan almost spat out the entire gulp he had taken. Louise was trying not to laugh him, but let out a little cackle. "You okay, Barry?"

"You're kidding right?!" Logan wiped his mouth, but Louise simply took a swig and shook her head.

"Nope, he actually brews this stuff in a bucket. But it's seriously amazing." She responded and Logan felt his stomach churn. However, she wasn't wrong. The two of them were a few beers in by the end of their meals and Louise was talking up a storm.

Louise could usually keep secrets, but when she had any kind of alcohol, she couldn't stop herself from telling the people closest to her. Usually Gene was in relative proximity, but today Logan had taken his place.

"So word on the street is that Jimmy Jr. is back in town because he got fired from the dance company. Like I feel bad because the kid worked so hard, but he is slowly becoming his dad and that's just not cool." Louise blurted out in her half drunken haze. Logan simply chuckled and nodded along. He knew that Jimmy Jr. didn't get fired from the dance company, but rather he left the company because he wanted to settle down. Logan had hired Jimmy on as a simple assistant, but the boy did not shut up.

"I swear, that boy could have Tina wrapped around his finger if he wasn't such a bitch. But now she's got Zeke … kind of, which I'm happy about. That kid is fun." Louise said aloud but was mainly talking to herself. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Louise was always looking out for her family above everything and Logan found it admirable. As he thought about what she was drunkenly saying, he got an idea for a little bit of fun.

The next morning, Louise cradled her aching head as she made her way to the bathroom. Her phone buzzed as she got ready for the day.

 _Logan: Hey, so I think I got a plan for Tina's love life. You in?_

Louise looked at the screen. _What the fuck is he talking about? When did he become a match-maker?_ She tried to talk herself out of it, but the vague text sent her mind into a frenzy and she needed to know. So she quickly replied and Logan clued her in on the details.

Louise walked up to the casually dressed Logan as he handed her a coffee.

"Thanks." Louise took the coffee and sipped from it. "So Jimmy Jr. is your assistant and you're going to have him come here while Tina and Zeke are out?" Louise reiterated the plan and Logan smiled. He thought it was fool proof. Jimmy Jr. was the king of only wanting something that he couldn't have and if he saw Tina, the girl who always loved him, with Zeke, his best friend, it would make him go crazy. Louise could connect the dots and realized what Logan was up to, he wasn't a match maker, but a love triangle maker.

Just then, Tina and Zeke came walking into Wonder Wharf, they seemed to be comfortable even though Tina had been mortified the day before. Now she seemed more comfortable with the idea of Zeke. He seemed ecstatic that she was there and he hadn't completely fucked up. As the two of them walked in, Logan texted Jimmy Jr. to meet him at Wonder Wharf. Logan quickly got a response that Jimmy Jr. would be there in a matter of minutes. He showed Louise the text and she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. It wasn't that she liked meddling in Tina's love life, she loved it. She saw Jimmy Jr. come into the park and before he could see Logan, he saw Zeke and Tina. Without a single word he walked up to them.

"What the hell, Zeke?" Jimmy Jr. looked pissed between Zeke and Tina. Tina looked a tad mortified, but Zeke put himself in the middle of her and Jimmy Jr.

"Bug off, Jimmy." Zeke scoffed as Tina, although still mortified on the outside was a bit giddy on the inside. She had never had two guys fight over her like this before, she was both curious to see if they would start punching each other and a bit terrified.

Louise and Logan watched from the side to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"I called dibs on Tina in like middle school!" Jimmy Jr. said to his friend as Zeke scoffed.

"You said that you would only date her if she was the last person on earth and you felt sorry for her. That doesn't sound like dibs to me!" Zeke spat back and the air grew tense. Louise saw Tina look completely heartbroken.

"I was just some charity case?" Tina asked in a weak voice. She had horrible confidence, but this was the cherry on top. Logan looked at Louise as the smallest Belcher grew red with anger. Before he could stop her, she was rolling up her sleeves and heading out to the trio. Logan knew that this wouldn't end well and started after Louise.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKING FUCK BOY!" Louise screamed from a few feet away as Zeke and Jimmy Jr. both looked at her with a startled expression. With the distraction from Louise, Tina ran away from the scene and Zeke tried to run after her. Louise stopped him almost instantly. "OH NO YOU DON'T, I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT MAKES TINA CRY!" Louise continued to scream at the boys and raise her fist, but Logan stopped her.

"No punching. We need to get to Tina, okay?" Logan said and Louise nodded.

"Right, I need to help my sister. I'll punch them later." She said defiantly as she made her way out of the park. The two boys looked at Logan as if for protection.

"Hey! Don't look at me. She punched me enough when she was 9 and if that was any indication, be afraid." He replied to their stares and laughed as they looked more freaked out. Turning around Logan followed Louise out of the park and the four of them began searching for Tina.


	7. Chapter 7 - Love Lives

"I'm gonna kill those assholes," Louise mumbled to herself as Logan followed behind. He didn't want to piss her off even more, but he was pretty sure Tina had run in the other direction. "Doesn't Jimmy Jr. realize that she has more in common with Zeke?!" She said to herself and looked down at her phone. Tina usually ran off in awkward situations, but always texted Louise within 10 minutes, it had been about an hour now and Louise was starting to freak out.

Tina was sitting on at the docks by the Wharf. She had started to run, but then realized she hated running and went to the boats, but no one seemed to see her sneak off. She sighed and put her head in her hands. _I've always wanted Jimmy Jr. but a part of me felt sick when he interrupted me and Zeke. Do I like like Zeke?_ Although Tina was 25, she still was completely inexperienced in the love department. Tina wrote novels about love, people raved about her unique bedroom banter and her love for explicit scenes, but she had seriously no experience at all, except for her and Zeke a couple nights ago. She groaned and threw her head in her hands. It was so strange to think that she was liking Zeke, if anything she thought that she should be even more in love with Jimmy Jr. after a night with his best friend, but a huge part of her was confused. Then an idea popped into her head. _Maybe this could be good for my next book, I need to do more research._ Tina stood up and straightened out her clothes, making her way back to the Wharf, she texted Zeke.

 **Meet me at Wonder Wharf in 30 minutes.**

She smiled to herself. Jimmy Jr. and Zeke would be the suitors in her next book and she would be the woman they fought over.

Louise let out a sigh of relief when she read a text from Tina.

 **I'm fine, going to make Jimmy Jr. and Zeke fall for me. Your sister, Tina.**

Louise laughed a little at her sister's wording and rolled her eyes. Tina loved to make men fall for her and Louise was always surprised at how clueless Tina was. Like one time when Tina was in college, a guy fell head over heels for her and Tina had no idea. She literally just thought that the guy was really nice. Louise loved her sister's naïve nature, it made Louise realize there were good people in the world.

"Hey, Four Ears?" Logan called from behind her. Louise stopped and turned. Logan put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Dangling them in front of her, smirking, she responded with a confused look.

"What the hell are those to?" She questioned without any amusement. Just raised an eyebrow and inwardly critiqued the grown man for treating her like a child.

"My apartment keys!" He exclaimed as if she should know.

"Of course you live around here … This is where all the prissy idiots live," She scoffed as she looked around. They had ran all the way to the other side of town where the pricier residences were. Logan rolled his eyes at her complete lack of enthusiasm.

"C'mon, Four Ears, we are getting a pizza. You said that Tina is fine and I'm starving." Logan began to walk away and Louise stared at him as he walked down the street. She wasn't completely sure what this was between them, but they were way to comfortable for once being mortal enemies of each other. She followed the older man to a nice condo building. Calvin Fishoerder had won over his brother to knock down one of the dinky old buildings they owned and build a pricey condominium complex. Louise thought it was a stupid place, but it did bring her family business, so she couldn't complain too much. The doorman greeted the two of them and raised his eyebrows at Logan. Logan gave him a silent shake of his head and spoke. "We are old friends," Logan started, but Louise looked at him like he was insane.

"We hated each other when I was nine and he was in high school." Louise clarified, which just made the doorman raise his eyebrows in even more shock.

"Uhm, we are going to order a pizza, so can you let the delivery person in when they arrive?" Logan changed the subject and the doorman nodded and chuckled. Louise laughed as Logan shoved her into the elevator. "Jesus, I can't take you anywhere without you causing some sort of scene." He mumbled and Louise just shrugged.

"I feel like that's what adds to my charm." She stated confidently and Logan agreed with her, but kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was for her to get scared away by him crushing on her. He hadn't had a crush on a girl since he was in high school and none of that worked out, so he wanted to see where things went with Louise, naturally. He didn't want to push her too fast. So as the two of them made their way to his apartment, Gene was on the other side of town having his own issues.

He was closing up shop when he got the text from Louise that she was out and needed him to feed Kuchi. He let himself into her apartment and the dog came barreling down the stairs towards him. Gene lived with Courtney, the two of them used to date on and off throughout high school and college, but realized they were better as just roommates. However, he sighed and looked at the excited dog.

"Let me feed you." He mumbled to the dog and Kuchi wagged his tail vigorously.

Gene was feeding the dog and thinking back on what was going on with his roommate. Although when they dated, Gene thought Courtney was annoying, now that she was dating another guy, Gene couldn't stop thinking about her. She was his first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first everything. He patted the dog's head as he weighed everything that was going on with him and her. They were less roommates, more like an old married couple, but now she was staying at home less and less. Her and her new boyfriend came around the apartment every once in a while, but she was completely obsessed with the guy. Gene sighed again and sat down at the kitchen table as the dog scarfed down his food.

"I think I'm still in love with Courtney," Gene said to Kuchi. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

All three Belcher kids were all in different love dilemmas. But although they didn't know it yet, their love lives were about to change drastically.


End file.
